Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: ¿Quien desea vivir para siempre?


QUEEN

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y algunos diálogos aquí presentados son propiedad de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, nada es con fin de lucro. Si así fuera hubiera dejado de ser pobre hace mucho -.- **

**Who Wants To Live Forever? **

**Por KiiandyBlack**

A pesar de que mi corazón no había latido en casi cien años, podía sentir un profundo vació en mi pecho. Jamás en toda mi existencia imagine un dolor como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, aun más intenso que el del día en que la deje, en el bosque, cuando creyó mi mentira, la blasfemia más grande "No Te Amo". Aun recuerdo como me miraron sus ojos al creer cada palabra, las lágrimas surcando su rostro, como quiso seguir mis pasos a través del bosque, su voz llamando mi nombre.

**There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us**

Y ahora aunque decidiera volver a su lado, como lo había estado anhelando los últimos meses, solo sería para decirle adiós, ver su cuerpo metido en una horrible caja y su rostro aun mas pálido con sus hermosos ojos castaños cerrados que nunca me volverían a mirar.

**Who wants to live forever****?  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
Oh ooo oh**

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación en Río, y todo lo que me había parecido vacío sin ella durante este tiempo, también perdía sentido; recordé aquella tarde en su casa, cuando veíamos "Romeo y Julieta":

"_-¿Un plan de emergencia?_

_-Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti…, aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían... así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._ _. (...) Lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis. No a menos que desees morir.__"_

**There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
**

Levante mi rostro y supe lo que debía hacer, podía estar separado de ella, sabiendo que aún vivía, pero ahora que ella ya no existía en este mundo, no había razón para que continuara mi existencia, tome lo necesario para dirigirme a mi destino y salí de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba por las calles, bajo el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, marque un número para asegurar un vuelo con mi último destino, después tire el teléfono en un contenedor de basura, En este momento Alice sabría mis intenciones y trataría de convencerme de lo contrario.

**Who wants to live forever?  
****Who wants to live forever?  
**

En ese momento fui egoísta, mi dolor era demasiado y aunque sabía que lastimaba a mi familia, esperaba que algún día me perdonaran. El aeropuerto de Florencia, estaba al tope, era de noche, así que salí por la puerta principal y pague a un taxi para que me llevara a Volterra, el camino era ligeramente largo, una pequeña chispa de remordimiento llegó a mí al recordar a mis padres y hermanos, pero esperaba que con el tiempo lograran perdonarme.

Aro, Cayo y Marco no fueron tan difíciles de localizar. Una vez dentro de las profundidades de aquel castillo disfrazado de monumento turístico, extendí mi petición de muerte ante ellos. Aro se acerco a mí y pidió que tocara su mano, quería conocer la historia desde mi perspectiva, y después como debí suponer desde un principio, por la amistad que tenía con mi padre, se negó.

**Ooh**

**Who dares to love forever****?  
Oh oo woh, when love must die**

Y así fue que al final decidí hacerlo de la única manera que tenía, después de horas de pensar cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, me di cuenta que el exponerme haría que la guardia viniera a mí. Al medio día, justo con la última campanada, en el día de San Marco, expondría mi cuerpo a la luz del sol

**But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
**

La gente caminaba por la plaza disfrutando aquel día, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora, me acerque a un lado de el Palazzo dei Priori, en la torre del reloj, quitando la camisa de mi cuerpo dejándola olvidada en al lugar del camino. Cerré los ojos y suspire, faltaba un minuto y todo terminaría, mis brazos se relajaron a mis costados con las palmas de mis manos al frente.

**And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today**

Y entonces sonó la primera campanada, y los recuerdos llegaron a mí como cascada… la primera vez que la vi, nuestra primera platica, nuestros viajes a través del bosque… nuestro primer beso. Mis pies comenzaron el camino a la radiante luz del sol.

**Who wants to live forever?**

-¡Edward!- escuche su dulce voz como un regalo antes de mi muerte- ¡Edward, no!

La muerte había llegado, su dulce voz sonaba cerca de mí.

-¡No! ¡Edward, mírame!-y la sentí en mis brazos.

**Who wants to live forever?**

-Asombroso-dije con la voz maravillada y un poco divertida-Carlisle tenía razón.

-Edward... Has de volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte!

-No puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos… «Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza» -baje mi rostro hasta tocar su pelo- Hueles exactamente igual que siempre. Así que quizás esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.

**Forever is our today**

-No estoy muerta –afirmo mi ángel -¡Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunte confundido.

-¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Vulturis...

La comprensión llego a mi mientras hablaba, cuando la arrastre a las sombras poniéndola detrás de mí con su espalda en la pared y extendiendo los brazos, protegiéndola.

**  
Who waits forever anyway?  
**

**N d K: **Hola a todos, como te lo había prometido Sowelu, aquí esta mi primer fic acerca de Twilight, en realidad técnicamente es el Segundo XD el primero aún esta en proceso de digestión -.- aún, pero en fin espero les guste, la verdad había estado pensando en usar esta canción pero no encontraba personaje para usarla, es una de mis favoritas, y sucedió mientras estaba de ociosa en la oficina comencé y termino en este momento sentada en mi cama, viendo a las atletas en las olimpiadas pensando "¡¿Cómo hacen esas malditas desgraciadas para tener ese cuerpo?! Mañana me pongo adieta" (suspiro)

En fin espero de corazón que les guste, les mando un beso y un abrazo… Kii


End file.
